


Oblivious

by Rebeca13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Piercing, frienship, matching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: Sometimes, to be a match for a Dragon Slayer, all you have to do is to be bold. Levy is not really the most forward mage, but good thing she has her friends with her, who convince her to take part in their crazy schemes. Well, that's what Gajeel deserves for loving a romantic girl - and for being an oblivious idiot!#gajevylovefest2017 #day1 #matching





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail
> 
> Gajevy Love Festival 2017; Day 1
> 
> Prompt: Matching

Levy McGarden was many things. She was an honest and reliable fellow, a loving girlfriend and an understanding guild mate. What she wasn't though, she wasn't jealous - on anybody. And it wasn't only because her lover was a bulky grumpy Dragon Slayer who seemed to make women run away with a simple glare. No, it was also because it was in her blood to be cheerful and see the full side of the glass. When a person spent as much time as she did with her had snuck into books, one learnt that it was one's duty to make life better.

That's why she couldn't understand the aching in her chest as she listened to her best friend talking animatedly. Lucy was a sweet girl, and she deserved better than someone getting envious on her. However, it was something Levy couldn't control. If anything, the blunette wished her Script Magic could write away the pain.

Levy, Lucy, and Juvia were currently at Lucy's place, having something a girl conversation about boys, books, and clothes. They met once in a while and spent time together, feeling comfortable with one another. As soon as Juvia realised Lucy wasn't a "love rival," she became one of the most trusted confidants. The girl knew to keep her mouth shut if it was the case. Levy knew this because she was sure the Water Mage knew things about _her_ boyfriend that not even she knew. It was frustrating but expected since Gajeel had problems with opening up and trusting the others. Although, he granted her more faith than anyone else in the guild aside from Juvia, and he had known her for a while.

"That's so sweet of him, Lu-chan," she murmured.

"I know, right? Who would've thought Natsu could be something close to romantic?"

She eyed her red bracelet again, her cheeks rosier than usual. Levy sighed. She was just as surprised. To hear that Natsu had bought Lucy a bracelet was shocking; to hear that he had one to match hers left the blunette speechless, especially since the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't the one to wear any accessories except his white scarf.

"Juvia is really happy for you, Lucy. Juvia wished Gray-sama would wear something to match with her, too."

 _She understands,_ Levy thought, while fidgeting her orange dress. There was no way in hell Gajeel would let himself dragged into this. She was like a ray of sun whereas he was mysterious like the night. The only thing that could have him make such a romantic gesture would be to challenge him. _Perhaps I should bring up that Natsu did this?_ She shook her head. She wouldn't try to manipulate him.

"But, Juvia isn't sad whatsoever. Juvia and Gray-sama match each other and nothing could be above this," she exclaimed while clasping her hands together, a strange sparkle in her eyes.

This time, Levy couldn't retain a groan. This was so not fair. She had read so many books and not all of them full of magic. She was a _romantic_ at core. How did she manage to fall in love with Gajeel, who was oh, so oblivious to the whole relationship thing?

"Ano, are you alright, Levy-san?"

She puffed her cheeks and felt the blood rushing to her face. She was embarrassed to admit it.

"Levy?" Lucy sounded worried. The blonde leant forward and put her hand on top of her friend's hand.

"Eek!" She inhaled deeply and then… "Gajeel and I don't match!"

The other two girls eyed her like she was crazy.

"Levy-san, Juvia think you and Gajeel-kun make a lovely couple."

"Yeah, I mean, with the way he's looking at you, I wouldn't have guessed there are problems between the two of you. If we can help…"

She blinked a few times. As realisation dawned upon her, she shrieked. "No, you've got it all wrong. We are _fine._ More than fine. I mean," she sucked in her breath, "Natsu gave you that matching bracelet and wears it so proudly around the guild and Juvia's and Gray's magic matches indeed. She might be right. What could beat that? But Gajeel and I have nothing of that sort. We're like… opposites!"

"Juvia can talk to Gajeel-kun if it truly bothers you, Levy-san," the blunette said after a moment of silence.

" _No,_ " she deadpanned. She didn't want someone else to meddle in her relationship.

"I… Do you think…" She lost her words for a few seconds. "Do you think he's embarrassed being with me…?"

Lucy almost spat the little tea she was drinking. "What? Of course not."

"Gajeel-kun is a blunt person. He'd have said so, Levy-san."

That thought didn't comfort her. "The why, Lu-chan? I mean, it's not like we have such an upfront relationship like you to do. It would be nice know that there's something to say `Hey, this idiot is mine.`"

_Though he would probably state `Yo, the Shrimp is mine,` and no one would know that he's not some fish-obsessed guy, but one who comes up with the most ridiculous nicknames._

Lucy pondered over the problem while Levy kept a sweet pout on her face. Juvia felt the situation was beyond her. But she oh, so wanted to help her friend. She knew how much he cared for the girl next to her and how much it took him to muster up the courage to speak out his feelings to her. If he messed things up with Levy, he'd never open up ever again.

"That's it!"

"Lucy-san?"

"I have an idea."

Levy didn't like the smile on Lucy's face as well as the cryptic words. Every time she agreed to follow her plans, something ended up badly. She wouldn't mention it now.

"Are you prepared?" The blonde whispered, and Levy nodded. "If he hasn't caught the hint that you two should somehow match," her voice dropped an octave, giving the conversation a more serious air, "then you'll match him."

"Huh?"

The Scrip Mage was just as confused as Juvia, but she didn't dare to voice her curiosity, She knew better than it. The Water Mage, however, did not.

"How can Levy-san match Gajeel-kun if he's unaware?"

With a mischievous glint in her eye and a smug grin plastered on her lips, the blonde got up and took Levy by the hand.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone knows that you and that idiot are together, as well as get him to realise the mistake."

* * *

Levy felt proud and embarrassed. She kind of liked her friend's plan, although she hadn't been entirely sure it was the best. To say she'd shock her boyfriend was a way to put it lightly. She'd probably shock the entire guild, and Jet and Droy would faint at the mere sight of her.

_I wonder what Gajeel will think._

She hoped he'd appreciate because it had been painful for her. She wrinkled her nose, and it stung a little.

She was supposed to meet with him at the Guild. She could do this. After all, there was no back down at the moment.

She noticed him in an instant, and his red eyes shot up as soon as she opened the door.

"Oi, Shrimp. How ya doin'?"

She smiled at him and felt infinitely more nervous than before. She prayed he didn't feel insulted or something. With him, one could never now. As she passed by, other members of the guild stopped to look at her. Levy's heart was beating so fast that she was sure everyone could hear it.

"I'm all right, Gajeel. Are you ready?" He had promised her a walk and ice-cream Well, this was the underlying, at least. He hadn't put it into so many words.

It was not until she got close that Gajeel Redfox saw the little silver button on her nose. He crooked his head, wondering if his vision was playing tricks on him. But as others stood still and stared at his little shrimp, he knew it wasn't just him. His lips parted slightly. He wanted to say something but was at a loss.

"You got a pierce, Shrimp?" Stating the obvious was safe territory.

"Yeah." She smiled warmly.

"Why would ya do that?"

 _He's still oblivious?!_ It didn't happen often, but she wanted to punch him. Like hard enough to beat some sense into him.

"To match, Gajeel. Though, I like it. It makes me look tough, don't you think?" She lifted her clenched fists and oh, boy, little did he know that she was considering him proving herself.

"Geehee, quit it Shrimp. One pierce ain't turn ya into a beast."

She wanted to-

"Haha, he's more stupid than me!" A pink haired Dragon Slayer laughed, as he knew what was going on since he happened to catch the girls' conversation that morning.

"Natsu!" Lucy sounded annoyed.

"Oi, Salamander, what did ya say?"

* * *

People were staring, he noticed. Not that he gave a fuck. He had thought that Levy would be bothered, but she looked so utterly satisfied with herself, so happy, that he didn't know what to make of it.

Her fingers intertwined with his when he shot a glare at someone commenting how they looked like such a "sweet couple." Besides the tough appearance he had to keep up, it was also the fact that he didn't like people entering his life. Not even with comments. It felt like a violation of his privacy. He might let it slip now and then, but not when it came to Levy. She was too important for him to brush it off.

He loved her, damn it!

But, if he had to admit, he liked that everyone looked at her at saw that she was _his._ Out of possessiveness and something more, he gripped her hand harder. His heart was swelled up with pride and warmth. He wondered if it was thanks to her small hands, which seemed to melt the metal and coldness in him.

 _It suits her,_ the black-haired mage thought. He remembered Natsu speaking about how he and Lucy matched now because of some stupid bracelets. The thought was fleeting, but it still created a new one. _Salamander's such an idiot. This shows people we're together._ He closed his eyes. There was no doubt to anyone who looked at sweet, innocent Levy, that she was with him, the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, forcing Levy to stop as well. He groaned. How could've he been such an idiot not to see this? _What day's today? Monday? Fuck! She must have been to the bunny girl._ He mentally cursed. Her reckless action and courage made sense now. He looked into her chocolate eyes, and they sparkled. He wondered if she knew he had finally caught up.

"Gajeel…"

He shook his head. He had to right this thing. He couldn't allow Salamander to be a step ahead of him. The mage felt like such an idiot. Levy was the kind of girl you wanted to tell the world about.

"It's nothing, Shrimp."

"You're not angry about the pierce, are you?" She sounded worried. He patted her head and puffed her cheeks.

"Nah. I like it," he admitted. "It suits ya, now that ya have such a badass boyfriend." He didn't know where _that_ came from.

She giggled and winked at him. Maybe he hadn't messed up so bad.

* * *

The next day, a man with an odd appearance could be spotted on Magnolia's streets. Power was emanating from him, and he seemed to walk towards Fairy Tail. He grinned, and it completed his look just fine.

He knew no one would expect it. In fact, he was proud of his idea. He was grateful for Juvia's help as well.

"Shobi-doo, Sha-la-la," he sang, arranging the orange bandana on his head.

Yeah, now they were matching. People would know he was taken and that she was his.

Maybe this romantic stuff wasn't _that_ hard to pull off, and maybe it wasn't _that_ bad as he had thought.


End file.
